giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
R'aptor
"I will defend this empire, Virtus, even if it means one day I might have to defend it from itself." ~Darth Raptor ---- Introduction Raptor is a loyal follower of the Grand Imperial Order. His unhindered loyalty and defense of his masters have made him one of its greatest assets. Player Information Raptor's player is Zane G. (Further details about RP experience here) Star Wars: The Old Republic Information about Raptor Greenlie in Star Wars: The Old Republic. R'aptor Names *Real Name **Born as Bri'en Greenlie took the sith name R'aptor shortly after the battle on the Shadow. *Role Play Name **Raptor Greenlie Legacy *Legacy Name **The Greenlie Legacy *Legacy Surname **Greenlie Race *Actual Race **Human *Role Play Race(s)Human **Mortal Being Classes *Basic Class **Sith Warrior *Advance Class **Sith Marauder Stats *Level **Main Level - 46 *Combat Stats **Health - **Strength - *Stats **Strength - ***Strength Increases your apitude in melee combat. **Presence - ***Presence increases the effectiveness of you companion. **Aim - ***Aim increases your aptitude with ranged weapons. **Cunnning - ***Cunning increases your aptitude with technological abilities. **Endurance - ***Endurance increases the amount of damage you can suffer before being defeated. **Willpower - ***Willpower increases your aptitude with force powers. **Expertise - ***Expertise increases your effectiveness in PVP combat. Role Play Information Role Play Information about Raptor Greenlie. Grand Imperial Order (The Empire) The Grand Imperial Order or the Empire is the faction of Kwagar Ocata and the Brothers of Chaos. Ranks and Titles *Grand Darth *Ancient *Blade in the Dark *Deathwin Relations Relations of Raptor Greenlie. Apprentices Apprentices of Raptor Greenlie and their Apprentices. History Not much is currently known about R'aptor's early life. It seems his father is an Imperial Agent who has done much to cover his family's tracks over the years. However it is known that Greenlie's mother and father met sometime after the fall of Coruscant, and apparently, much to the chagrin of the Imperial Intelligence Bureau, the mother and father did seemed to love one another. The two gave birth to two sons, Brien (R'aptor) and Ziane. Some time later, the Greenlie's mother was murdered on Corellia and the father was forced to make a desperate choice. Their first son was sent to study the path of a Jedi while the other sought the power of the Sith. After arriving at the Sith Academy in the hopes of gaining more infleunce and power, the young Sith approached a Lord by the name of Darth Virtus. Virtus was pleased with Bri'en's abilities and offered him a place in the imfamous followers of Kwagar Ocata, the Grand Imperial Order. It appeared that his motives were honorable as he has dedicated himself to defending the council of the Grand Imperial Order and the Empire itself. It was not long until Brien caught the attention of Emperor Kwagar. Brien was named Darth and placed upon the Council of Elders in the Grand Imperial Order. Shortly prior to being promoted to Darth, Brien was horribly wounded by the terrorist known as Zero on board the Imperial Dreadnaught, the Ziost Shadow. It soon became clear that the only way he would survive was to place himself in an eradicator mask that allowed him to breath. Following the skirmish on the hangar of the Ziost Shadow and the apparent death of Emperor Kwagar at the hands of rival factions, Greenlie sought out Darth Scythiko and Darth Krucious. He declared complete loyalty and that no one else in the council would fall prey to traitors of the Grand Imperial Order. Declaring himself a Blade in the Dark, he decreed at that moment Brien Greenlie had died and was to be reborn as Darth Raptor. Upon taking the name of Darth Raptor, he went out into the Galaxy in search of other sith that he could train as his apprentice. His passion has always been teaching others of the order of things and the Light and Dark Sides of the Force. He located another individual known as Rex Joker whom Raptor took as an apprentice. Together the two have cut a wide swath in the Galaxy. Not much is known of Raptor's whereabouts. Sources of intelligence have placed him on Alderaan accompanied by a Zabrak and several other members of the Grand Imperial Order The latest update to this file is that Raptor has secured his position of Power inside the Grand Empire and that he has been named as a Grand Darth The latest intelligence sources claim that he is on Voss currently assisting with the rebuilding of the Empire. Sources also say that Raptor has been given control of the Law and Justice of the Empire, however we can not confirm this report at this time. Sources also say that he searches for the Terrorist Zero tirelessly. Personality and Traits Raptor is a cold, calculating man that will go to lengths to avoid a fight and is never one to show his true capabilities. He believes in honor above all things and will fight desperately to keep his honor and his position. However, he will not hesitate to kill a rival if he deems that it neccasary to do so. He just seems to find it wasteful and has even been called "kind" by other members of his order. Although this is true, many who have mistaken his kindness for weakness have fallen to his blades. Under the guidance of Krucious and others, he is becoming a master of the Ataru fighting style which is an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru are always on the offensive; attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Although he is new to Ataru, he is also learning a new technique known as Vaapad. Vaapad is much more than a fighting style; it is a state of mind that led through the penumbra of the Dark Side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight and relish the satisfaction of winning. The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming them into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent. Raptor is not a stealthy character due to the fact that his mask hisses air when he breathes. However, some can say that when he stares you down with his eyeless stare, it causes another fear in itself. Raptor does not hide the fact that he is an enforcer of the council's will infact he relishes in it. Raptor is not one to speak much when in a group setting due to the fact of his breathing and hissing he perfers to listen rather than speak. However as many have learned when he speaks it would be well for others to listen for he most likely has something valauble to say. Raptor secretly admires others of his orders who can walk freely without the need for a mask or a breather. However it has also been so long that some would say that he is slowly going mad inside the mask. One thing that sets R'aptor out from other sith is his ability to sniff a trap. He is intensely loyal when it comes to his brothers and members of the Grand Empire. However inside his mask he is lonley and feel left out of many social activites due to his greivous injuries. After being named as the brother Deathwin Raptor's personality seemed to change. Although he is still not ruthless and cold as the other brothers he does drive himself to the point of exhaustion keeping tracks of leads and anyone who would violate Imperial Law. In fact the worse sound a law and or oathbreaker can hear is the sound of Raptor's breathing approaching them for there is only one sentence for an Oathbreaker. Quotes ---- *''"I could heal you, you know." ~Kwagar Ocata~ '' *''"No. Brien Greenlie died on the Shadow along with his ideals. I am all that is left." ~Raptor~'' ---- *''"What happened to you?" ~Tafee~ '' *''"I became something else." ~Raptor~ '' ---- *''"There is no good, no evil, just the Force. That is what the Jedi will never understand. What we are is inside of us." ~Raptor~ '' ---- *''"Treachery is the way of the Sith." ~Raptor~ '' ---- Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Character